1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer memory storage systems and, more particularly, magnetic data read/write apparatus for computer hard disk storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional computer disk drives are the primary form of data storage devices used today. Disk drives have one or more actuator arms which are movable relative to one or more corresponding rotatable magnetic disks mounted on a spindle. The movable actuator arm supports a suspension assembly that extends across the disk to position a magnetic head radially over concentric tracks in the disk for reading and writing of information. This information is then electronically conveyed between the head and external circuitry. This invention relates to the problem associated with electrically interconnecting the magnetic head with electronic circuitry located external to the actuator arm and suspension assembly.
The simplest interconnecting technique is to hand solder each conductive lead on the suspension assembly to a flexible circuit or connective cable. Because of the very small dimensions of the heads and the conductive leads leading from them, this method is extremely labor intensive. Also, hand soldering results in increased manufacturing costs because of problems with the solder connections and damaged connections due to operator handling.
Automated methods of interconnecting can increase the reliability, but are still subject to similar problems. The most common method requires that the leads have free ends or flying leads that are positioned, either manually or otherwise, away from the conducting surface and over contact pads on the flexible circuit or cable, whereupon solder is applied automatically to bond the lead ends to the flexible circuit. Another variation requires that these flying leads be connected to conducting paths at an intermediate section of the actuator arm and then these paths terminate in a manner suitable for more rugged electrical connections. This variation still leaves a service loop with no support that can be easily damaged. Indeed, any method utilizing a flying lead type of solder connection can be easily damaged during the manufacturing process or while being handled because the flying lead connection does not have any support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,764 to Mcllvanie suggests an automated method of interconnecting the magnetic head to a flexible circuit that avoids the difficulties associated with flying leads. This method suggests guiding tabs from the actuator arm through slots in a flexible connector in an L-shaped configuration. Then automation is used to solder conductive paths leading to the end of the actuator arm tabs to conductive paths leading to the edge of each of the connector slots.
Although Mcllvanie avoids the vulnerabilities of flying leads, the interconnection takes up valuable space in the disk drive. As disk drive technology has become more advanced, it has become extremely important to utilize every bit of available space, even down to a scale of millimeters and smaller. In Mcllvanie's method, the space occupied by the thickness of the actuator arm and the height of the flexible connector is wasted space between the disks in the disk drive because both the arm and the connector obstruct access to this space.